


When They Think of Me, They Think of You

by MegMarch1880



Series: Death cannot Kill What Never Dies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Gen, Sadness, Twins, Twins get confused, When they think of me, they think of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880
Summary: Twins are always hard to get straight as Fred and George know all too well. A reflection on moments when they were thought of as the other twin both in life and in death.





	When They Think of Me, They Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So it's been a while since I posted guys! So this story was inspired by the song "Think of You" by Chris Young. Yes, for the record the original song is a love song. However, the line, "when they think of me, they think of you," makes me think a lot about Fred and George and the way that everyone seemed to confuse them even their own mother. Thus this story was born.

It had started when they were little. Fred had for once pulled a prank without George on Bill. Mum had yelled at them both for transforming Bill's shirt to read "Head Bossy Pants." Bill had thought it was hilarious. Auntie Muriel had been much less amused. As they walked away from the lecture. Fred had looked at George and shrugged apologetically. George nodded and in eight-year-old wisdom commented, "When they think of me, they think of you."

George was not sure how many times Mum, Dad, his brothers, Ginny, or the professors had called him Fred by accident. Sometimes he wondered which was the name he had actually even gotten at birth since no one seemed quite sure which twin was which. Harry was surprisingly good at always knowing which twin was which as was Professor Dumbledore. But as Fred had commented after even Lee had accidentally mixed them up again when he had yelled down the hallway at one of the twins, "When they think of me, they think of you."

Their tricks and magic shined brightly. Professor McGonagall had caught George and had looked at him and asked: "Where is your fellow partner in crime?"

George had looked at her and asked, "Why is it when you think of me, they think of Fred too?"

Professor McGonagall face quirked into a slight smile, "Perhaps Mister Weasley, if one of you could be often found without the other, that might happen less often. As it is, when we think of him, we also think of you." She then proceeded to give him a lecture on why it was not appropriate to charm the Slytherin dorm door to give showers to everyone who walked underneath it and then set up alarms to summon Professor Snape every ten minutes.

They were the life of the party with their tricks and pranks. Their store was a great success even if Verity called both of them Messers Weasley because she could not keep them straight. After all hardly anyone else could tell them apart because when they think of one, they think of you too.

They had been the ones that everyone wished to be like. They had been the life of the party. The memories could not be erased. They had burned so brightly but were now burned out. His light was flickering and Fred's was gone. His twin was gone. All of his memories were tied up with Fred. They had spent most of their life together. Even now people had to catch themselves from calling him, Fred. It had been months yet he was no longer FredandGeorge. It was just George now and he had never been so alone. He was drowning in aloneness. He and Fred had said time and again, "When they think of me, they think of you." George wasn't sure how much longer, he could handle being the constant reminder to himself and to others. He had no mirrors in his house. He had tried to hide as much as he could from his siblings, he wasn't sure he was up for them to misspeak. But Lee and Angelina hadn't messed up yet.

His family had pulled him back into their fold. He and Angelina had fallen in love and they had little Fred and Roxanne now. Things had changed yet things had stayed the same. Yet even now, there would be people who would accidentally call him Fred by accident. He still missed Fred every day after all when he thinks of his life, he thinks of Fred. "Cause when you think of me, you think of him."


End file.
